tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dc Super Hero Girls and The Avengers
The Dc Superhero Girls is a Crossover Between The Avengers Show and the Dc Superhero Girls, and this is the Avengers Show Episode. Official Synopsis The Avengers Go to a National Park to Honor Spider-Man as their Newest Avenger. During this event, The Superhero Girls Show up, and The Avengers meet the DC Super Hero Girls. Plot As Harley Quinn is walking down the park, The Avengers start landing in from their quinjet. After they all land in Spider-Man lands in, out of web fluid. After all of the hassle, the team honors Spidey as a new Avenger, though he is referred to as a sidekick. Harley Quinn comes in and questions their methods. After Spider-Man says he doesn't want to web her, Poison Ivy jumps in and they argue. Later on (at the park in another alternate location), Electro builds a new Ultron master. After he is turned on and programmed, Black Barbie fumbles in, right after, comes Henchman carrying Ghostcat. Electro attacks Henchman thinking he is Iron Man, but Henchman doges the attack and questions who Iron Man is. Ultron and Electro discuss on how should they proceed. They plan to team up and take on all of their enemies. Back at the party, Hawkeye questions where is the Pizza, Iron Man replies with, "It's coming". Over where the Superhero Girls are, the little kids are playing and making too much noise. Ghostcat and the rest of the villains. Ghostcat attacks Ultron after he interrupts her, but they attack the heroes. So far the heroes are winning, Hawkeye takes on Ultron but is put down, as Ultron admires his victory, Thor throws his hammer at Ultron saving Clint. Thor charges Ultron with energy by accident, and Ultron overpowers Thor. Spider-Man shows up at faces Ultron and defeats him. Electro tricks Hulk and takes him down but Captain America joins the fight. He and Electro both go at it. Ghostcat and her crew are defeated by the Superhero Girls. After Electro defeats Falcon, Iron Man attacks, but Electro defeated him. Spidey jumps in and defeats Electro. Tony thanks Supergirl for her and her team's help, meanwhile the pizza arrives. Major Events * The Avengers Meet the Dc Superhero Girls * Ghostcat, Henchman, and Black Barbie teams up with Ultron and Electro Characters * Ironman * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * War Machine * Spider-Man * Wonder Woman * Supergirl * Batgirl * Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy * Bumblebee * Starfire * Jasmine Villains * Ghostcat * Henchman * Black Barbie * Ultron * Electro Trivia * This is the sixth crossover special of the franchise, and the third crossover special of the Avengers Show. * This is the first crossover special of the Dc Superhero girls show. * This is an episode of both the Dc Superhero Girls show and the Avengers Show. * This was episode 10 of the Avengers Show, though it's production number is 13, and it aired as the thirteenth episode. * Ghostcat is seen with Henchman and Black Barbie, though they abandoned her in earlier episodes, this is because this episode takes place after The Invasion: Part 2 chronologically, though it aired after The Pet. Continuity * The Avengers are making Spider-Man an official Avenger. * It is revealed that Ghostcat stole parts from Iron Man to create Henchman. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials